


The Complications of Competition

by UndergroundKinkAccount (JiSugaHoe)



Category: Blades of Glory (2007)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Asphyxiation, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Fantasizing, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Nicknames, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Sharing Clothes, Sweat, Verbal Humiliation, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiSugaHoe/pseuds/UndergroundKinkAccount
Summary: After training on the ice for so many years, Jimmy has had his fair share of rather disgusting experiences. He’s come home covered in dirt and grime, had to scrub clumped up glitter off of his face, washed his mouth out with soap after Hector gave him a semen-laced cupcake, and smeared blood all over the place while fighting with Chazz— though that was more in the past nowadays, but it was still something he thought about a lot.After so many years of forgetting his little fetish, it was about time it came back, dragging him to commit one of the worst offenses he could think of; stealing-- well, not quite stealing. He was going to give it back, but stealing nonetheless.Read the tags! Don't like it, don't read it.
Relationships: Jimmy MacElroy/Chazz Michaels
Comments: 2





	The Complications of Competition

After training on the ice for so many years, Jimmy has had his fair share of rather disgusting experiences. He’s come home covered in dirt and grime, had to scrub clumped up glitter off of his face, washed his mouth out with soap after Hector gave him a semen-laced cupcake, and smeared blood all over the place while fighting with Chazz— though that was more in the past nowadays, but it was still something he thought about a lot.

Since he was adopted by his father, he’d learned to live in a life of cleanliness, always washing his hands thoroughly every time there was even a suspicion they’d gotten dirty, showering twice a day, changing clothes every time he’d gotten as much as a smudge on his shirt. He didn’t find many issues with it at the time, really, never one to argue with someone so generous to him, but once he was taken off of the hormone blockers he’d been on-- Mr. MacElroy wanting to keep that boyish figure, puberty hit and certain  _ urges _ began to emerge, he started to have a certain interest in the dirt and grime he’d trained himself to hate. 

By the time he was old enough to be just out of juniors competition, every time he failed a jump and bloodied his knees, he’d feel that familiar hot feeling of arousal bubbling up inside his stomach. While Coach let him have a break to patch up his legs in the bathroom, he’d put the bandages on in a rush and spend the extra time willing his boner to go down so he could just focus on landing that damned Lutz.

He was 19 when he discovered what porn was. At first, he avoided it like the plague, but after a bit of curiosity, he let his urges get the best of him and took the first peek at a little website with far too many ‘x’s in the title. He discovered tags and filters that brought him a whole new type of satisfaction, a sense of secrecy, of risk and dirtiness, but once his browser was cleared and his body bathed of all the sweat and grime of the day, he was just Jimmy MacElroy, the award-winning figure skater.

In short, behind that heap of blonde curls, Jimmy’s nasty.  _ Purely  _ nasty. He’d put on a farce of germophobia infront of the press and whenever he wanted to push back against Chazz when he was being annoying, but in truth, it was all to cover up the stirring in his gut at just the  _ thought  _ of a mess. While others thought he was cleaning up after a long day of training, he was really getting himself off into a sweaty, scrunched up pair of his own skating tights. 

He’d bury his nose in the mess of musk and simply  _ inhale it _ until his head was foggy and high on the arousal that came with it. All buzzed up with excitement, he’d press his sweaty clothes over his chest, dragging the damp fabric across his sensitive, blushed skin before wrapping the cloth around his aching, hard dick and working himself to a climax so overwhelming his vision and stability were entirely wrecked for a fleeting moment. 

But as soon as that was taken care of, he’d straighten himself up and forget about it, begrudgingly washing the sweat and cum from his favorite black skating tights so he could use them again the next day. His schedule didn’t have time for him to delight himself with dirtying them too much.

That was, of course, until Coach placed him with a new skating partner. 

Unlike skating on his own, he had to work up more of a sweat working on lifts, and jumps, and everything else that skating as a team would entail. It was difficult, so damn time consuming, and every time either of them flubbed a jump, they’d have to do it over, and over, and over, and  _ over again _ . 

Sure, it was exhausting, but as their skill built up as a pair, their compatibility did as well. Chazz’ nature was so insanely domineering, it was hard not to just let him take the lead, leaving Jimmy as the softer, but no less stunning of the pair. Somehow, instead of making him so uncomfortable like he’d been when Chazz had first called him his “pretty lady”, this only served to make him even more calm and comfortable, like he could count on him instead of just himself like he used to. 

It was  _ comforting. _

But after Chazz had broken his ankle, and Jimmy was forced to take the lead with the Iron Lotus, their dynamic became less of a fire and ice type, and more… together of sorts, like they were one being. Jimmy took the lead more often than he had before, happily performing lifts.

His habit had seemingly died off when he stopped living alone— having one sex-addict in the house was enough— but when he had to chuck his sweat-drenched clothes in the wash, the thought still sprung into his head. He wanted nothing more than to bury his face in them like he used to, but with Chazz hanging around, he had no privacy to do so.

That was until Chazz fucked up his ankle. Once Jimmy knew he was fine, and practically immobile— meaning he didn’t  _ want  _ to move, he set him up for the night and rediscovered his dirty little fetish. 

Just like usual, he got Chazz all doped up on painkillers, got him a water bottle in case he got thirsty, and helped him get all comfortable in his bed, “Night,” he mumbled groggily, and turned to leave, but he froze as his eyes caught on a flash of shiny metallic.

_ His old costume _ .

Jimmy picked it up along with a few other clothing items he found strewn about, coming up with the excuse of just doing laundry, and actually put all of it in the laundry basket on his way back to his room— well, with the exception of the shiny red costume. 

God, that had to feel amazing on his cock.

What the fuck. This is your best friend, Jimmy, get a grip. 

His mind debated back and forth for a moment. On one hand, Chazz didn’t really  _ need  _ this costume again any time soon  and it smelled fucking wonderful , but on the other, this was  _ Chazz’ costume.  _ Even if the doctor told him to take it easy, he wasn’t  _ totally  _ unable to move, and knowing him, Mr.  _ I-took-booze-with-my-meds _ wouldn’t give a shit about whatever the doctor told him to do anyway.

But, on the  _ other _ other hand, his cock was fucking  _ throbbing _ at just a whiff of all the sweat packed into this thing. Lord knows with how pent up he was, he’d probably be able to cum quick enough to throw it in the wash right after and  _ still _ make it to bed on time.

Before he could come up with a mythological fourth hand, he made it to his bed and just  _ held  _ the fabric up to his face, losing himself in the acidic smell of sweat until he was dizzy with it. He moaned as he retracted for breath, biting back the urge to smother himself in the scent until he actually passed out. 

As soon as he’d caught his breath, he pulled it back up to his face and relished how his lungs struggled for oxygen, making his legs weak and his cock harder than ever. The dampness in the armpits and groin were especially appealing against his face, making sure he couldn’t just  _ smell  _ the filth, but  _ feel _ it too.

“God, fuck,  _ fuck,  _ Chazz…”

He wanted too badly to  _ taste it  _ right from the source. He mewled as he fantasized about having Chazz hold his face into his sweatiest regions and forcing him to lick him clean after a long, stressful competition. He felt a wave of aroused relief escape him at just the thought. His tongue dragging through the thick hair of his underarms, cleaning the sweat more thoroughly than a quick shower ever could. 

He let out his tongue for an experimental taste. “ _ There you go, princess,”  _ Chazz’ voice encouraged in the back of his mind, “ _ dirty sweat slut,”  _ he wished he’d add. He was a disgusting sweat slut, moaning against his best friend’s dirty clothes as he lapped at the saltiness. 

He grinded his dick up against his free hand, imagining the gross fabric was Chazz as he stroked his tongue over it, panting and huffing heavily before he buried his face in it again until he was struggling for breath, shaking at the knees as he came in his pajama bottoms, getting them all sticky and wet. He moaned breathily and took one last, long sniff of it to last him through his orgasm. 

As he faded back to reality, his horniness wearing off and being replaced with embarrassment. He reluctantly stood up, stripped off his sleepwear, and exited his room, unexpectedly finding himself unexpectedly face-to-face with the man he’d just been fantasizing about. 

He froze, face going so pale he could probably be mistaken as a ghost.

“Can’t get enough of me, princess?” Chazz smirked teasingly, darting his eyes down to Jimmy’s red-bitten lips, only earning a weakly disgusted glare from Jimmy, who tried to push past him with a huff, but Chazz blocked him with his arm. “Not many people can resist the Chazz, baby,” he growled, a more aroused tone coming over him. 

“Well,  _ ‘the Chazz’  _ should learn not to listen in on people without their knowledge,” he muttered back, a blush coming over his cheeks at the word ‘ _ baby’ _ . 

Chazz came back right away, “That’s real funny coming from someone who just got off on  _ my _ laundry,” but Jimmy sensed that he wasn’t quite mad about it. Despite his words, his tone was soft and sultry, making his spent cock seem to regain interest.

“Toupee.”

His eyes darted down to his lips again, and Jimmy took the sign just as Chazz had taught him to. A hand came around the back of Chazz’ neck and pulled him down to his level, “It’s ‘ touché,” he whispered back, and their lips met in a surprisingly soft kiss. 

“Same difference,” he whispered back, pushing Jimmy back against his own bedroom door, ignoring the heavy cast on his leg in favor of pinning him, sending shivers down the shorter man’s spine. He licked at the seam between Jimmy’s lips until he took the hint and opened up for him, letting Chazz take him over, gripping at his hair as he explored, tasting his own sweat on Jimmy’s tongue, “See? Nobody can get enough of the Chazz,” he panted, and pushed the door open, blindly backing Jimmy until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell back, taking him down with him.

Chazz grabbed a hold of the bedding behind Jimmy’s head, however, he came up with the missing piece of clothing that started this whole thing, “What’s this?” he teased, as if he was surprised by it. The whole reason he’d left was to run the laundry for Jimmy-- but he wouldn’t admit that himself. He knew Jimmy was hiding things, yet the idea of him stealing his clothes hadn’t really ever passed his mind.

Jimmy huffed and leaned his head back, trying to cover his eyes, but Chazz caught his hands and pinned them above his head. He hummed to bring attention back to the question, finally getting an attempt to answer from the red-faced man, “I… I just… ah-- It gets me all… riled up,” he stammered, looking shyly off to the side. 

Chazz smirked, shifting on his knees so his hips sat against Jimmy’s, “Oh yeah? What about it?” he pressed, swapping the hold on Jimmy’s wrists to one hand so he could tilt his head back to face him. He leaned down and kissed him again, encouraging him, “Is it the material?”

Jimmy scoffed, “You know we had matching costumes made, right?” 

Chazz mouthed a little ‘oh’, and continued, “You like it cuz it smells like me, don’t ya?” he purred. He seemed to take this answer, and tilted his head up to catch Chazz’ lips again, refusing to take the shame of verbally confirming. He knew the teasing he’d get would send him over the edge, the phrase  _ ‘dirty boy’  _ echoing in his head just as Chazz ground down against his dick, the combination making him moan against his partner’s lips. “Like that?” he was asked, and in response, he just agreed, not wanting to explain that he was actually fantasizing about being degraded. 

Chazz ground down on his cock, momentarily shifting upwards to press himself harder down, but when he accidentally pressed his armpit against Jimmy’s face, it had him giving an unusual response. He fucking  _ moaned _ , habitually leaning into it to bury himself deeper in the scent. Chazz paused and just… let him. Seeing his skating partner getting so turned on at something he seemingly used to hate had his dick throbbing. In an instant, Jimmy snapped out of it, realizing what he’d done and snapping his eyes back open and biting his lip nervously, looking off to the side. 

After an awkward pause, Chazz broke the silence, sighing dreamily,  _ “God,  _ you’re so hot,” he moaned breathily, taking his lips back against his own for what seemed like the millionth time, but the rush made it feel like the first time again. “So  _ dirty, me likey,”  _ he purred against his lips. The phrase only made the man under him even more aroused. He broke away and ground down again, making both of them groan. 

All high and foggy on pure excitement, Jimmy pushed his hips upward and buried his face in the crux between his torso and upper arm, taking a heavy breath of the musky odor, letting the little rough, curly hairs brush against his face. Chazz just  _ encouraged  _ him, leaning closer to press his nose in further, forcing him to take in more and more of his stench. 

“Yeah, baby, just like that,” he praised, reaching between them and pushing the waistband of his sweatpants down to free his cock, quickly following by releasing Jimmy’s as well. The look on Jimmy’s face and the involuntary little thrust he gave every time he took a huff of him was enough on it’s own to get him off, but his arms were getting tired holding him up. In an instant, he was on the bottom, Jimmy straddling him instead of the other way around, allowing Chazz to rest his arm behind his head as Jimmy happily licked him clean. 

“Fuck, you’re so sexy,” Chazz growled and released Jimmy’s wrists so he could hold his head closer before yanking him away and kissing him, groaning at the taste of his own sweat on his tongue, “and dirty too,” he added as he pulled away, grabbing Jimmy by the hips and beginning to thrust against his bare cock, making both of them sigh and shudder at the feeling. 

Feeling the feral desire of near-climax need burning in his veins, Chazz bit down on his partners neck, leaving him whiney and drooling against his neck— his next target. Jimmy savored how his fresher sweat tasted, how his jaw flexed and pulled under his tongue as he had a fresh hickey into him, claiming him, marking him unlike any other slut he’d had.

The thought made his mind go blank, letting the floodgates open and spill semen all over their chests, making him moan and shudder against Chazz, the heat and slick of his spend pushing  _ him  _ over the edge as well. “Oh fuck,  _ fuck,  _ princess,” he let out with shakey breath, grabbing his best friend’s curly blonde hair in a last little possessive gesture, grounding him through his orgasm as he shuddered and panted along with him. 

Jimmy lay hazy-eyed against his chest, cock still twitching against their stomachs and rapidly drying cum. “We’re—“ Chazz panted, breaking the silence, “ We’re gonna want to… to clean that up before it gets gross,” his voice purred in his ear, and  _ no wonder Chazz got so many girls begging him back _ .

“Yeah,” he quietly agreed, all blissed to hell and back, barely even able to get his mind to process words through the thick, hot arousal that boiled in his brain. 

But before he had time to do so, Jimmy was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another self-indulgent piece (more bc I noticed this fandom isn't NEARLY as kinky as others) but if anyone ends up enjoying it, I'll be glad :)


End file.
